


It was always you (falling for me)

by terrorystan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrorystan/pseuds/terrorystan
Summary: Mimo, iż upłynęło wiele lat od odejścia Ryana z Panic!, jego uczucia do Brendona wciąż są żywe. W przeciwieństwie do samego Brendona.





	1. I

Ten dzień zaczął się jak każdy inny. Ryan wstał wcześnie rano i, mimo iż przez większość nocy nie zmrużył oka, nie czuł zmęczenia. Lektura „Sekretów Twin Peaks" wciągnęła go bez reszty, odłożył książkę dopiero wtedy, gdy kilka razy przyłapał się na tym, że nie wie, o czym czytał w poprzednim akapicie. Gdy opuszczał sypialnię, zabrał książkę ze sobą, żeby móc czytać dalej przy kawie i śniadaniu. Mógł sobie pozwolić na lenistwo, jego plany na soboty zwykle ograniczały się do tworzenia muzyki i czytania. Okazyjnie wychodził gdzieś z przyjaciółmi, jednak tego dnia wolał zostać sam. W drodze do kuchni wypuścił na dwór skrobiącą pazurami w drzwi frontowe Dottie.

Dom był niewielki, ale idealnie zaspokajał potrzeby dwóch mieszkańców, z których jeden był introwertycznym, nieśmiałym i sentymentalnym muzykiem, a drugi jego psem. Półki wypełnione były drobiazgami i pamiątkami z wszystkich okresów w jego życiu, na drewnianym parkiecie leżały skóry, a okna po części przysłaniały ciężkie, ciemne zasłony. Przy jednej ze ścian stał kominek, w którym w jesiennie i zimowe wieczory płonął ogień. Resztę wolnej powierzchni zajmowały instrumenty muzyczne i sprzęt elektroniczny. Pomieszczenia mogłyby wydawać się zagracone i przytłaczające, ale Ryan kochał to miejsce całym sercem. Stworzył je, nadał mu charakter i po latach życia na walizkach nazwał je domem. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy odszedł z zespołu, jego życie zaczęło się naprawdę układać. Otaczali go wspaniali ludzie, z którymi uwielbiał spędzać czas, zajmował się tym, co kochał, w mieście, które uważał za swoje i w końcu zaczął to doceniać. Lata zajęły mu wybaczenie sobie i nauczenie się żyć z przeszłością.

Pijąc poranną kawę, Ryan czuł spokój, którego nie zaznał od bardzo dawna. Włączył laptopa ustawionego na kuchennym stole i bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż potrzeby zalogował się na Twitterze. Nie obserwował zbyt wielu osób, nie wdawał się też zbyt często w konwersacje z fanami. Kochał ich, oczywiście, jednak za każdym razem, gdy ktoś zadawał mu pytanie, oznaczał go na jakimś zdjęciu ze starego koncertu, kiedy jeszcze był w składzie Panic!, albo nowego, pisząc, że go tam brakowało, Ryan czuł smutek. Czasem chciał zapomnieć o tym, że jako nastolatek grał we wspaniałym zespole, dziele jego życia, które zniszczył, a potem przekazał komuś innemu. Ten ktoś zrobił z dzieła jego życia coś ponadczasowego i fenomenalnego i Ryan nie miał do niego o to żalu. Było mu po prostu przykro, że na własne życzenie już nie jest jego częścią. Czasem chciał, żeby inni też o tym zapomnieli. Dlatego rzadko wchodził w dział z interakcjami. Tego dnia jednak chciał się z tym zmierzyć. Czuł się na tyle silny i zadowolony ze swojego aktualnego życia, że nic nie mogło popsuć mu humoru.

Tak jak przypuszczał, większość wiadomości dotyczyła starych zdjęć, które Ryan obejrzał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, wspominając dawne dni. Zaciekawiły go najnowsze interakcje. Od kilku godzin fani z różnych stron świata wysyłali mu jeden link. Na początku pomyślał, że to jakaś akcja dotycząca Panic!, ale w końcu ciekawość wzięła górę i Ryan kliknął adres. Został przekierowany do artykułu na stronie z informacjami, którego nagłówek głosił „BRENDON URIE NIE ŻYJE".

Ryan przez kilka sekund siedział jak zmrożony, wpatrując się w otwartą stronę, poczuł, jak jego plecy oblewa zimny pot.

\- To musi być żart — wymamrotał do siebie. Przeleciał wzrokiem artykuł, informujący o tym, że frontman znanej kapeli „Panic! at the Disco" ubiegłej nocy zginął w wypadku samochodowym w Los Angeles. Zero szczegółów, suche informacje i kilka zdjęć czarnego sportowego Mercedesa roztrzaskanego przez auto dostawcze.

Ryan nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo zawarte w artykule. To musiał być jakiś głupi żart zorganizowany przez fanów, a może nawet przez samego Brendona. Dla zabawy. Żeby zdenerwować Ryana. Dlatego wpisał w wyszukiwarkę pierwsze hasło, jakie przyszło mu do głowy, chociaż te słowa brzmiały równie absurdalnie w pasku przeglądarki, co w jego głowie. „Brendon Urie nie żyje". Wyświetliło się tysiące artykułów i fotografii, wszystkie potwierdzające jego najgorsze obawy. Noc, deszcz, ciężarówka, wypadek. Krzyczały o tym wszystkie portale informacyjne i plotkarskie, wszystkie media społecznościowe. Kanał informacyjny w telewizji również. Cały Twitter pogrążył się w żałobie, ale Ryan wciąż nie wierzył. To się nie mogło tak skończyć. Brendon nie mógł być martwy. Nie, dopóki Ryan nie powiedział mu tego wszystkiego, czego nie zdążył, kiedy jeszcze ze sobą rozmawiali. Nie zdążył przeprosić go za to, co robił.

W jego oczach wezbrały łzy, kiedy sięgał po telefon. Ostatnia szansa, żeby potwierdzić wszystkie informacje. Wybrał numer, którego nie używał od lat z nadzieją, że wciąż jest aktualny. Czekał na sygnał realizacji połączenia z głośno bijącym sercem.

\- Ryan? - usłyszał w odpowiedzi po kilku sygnałach. Nie był to głos, który pragnął usłyszeć, ale, mimo iż osoba, która odebrała telefon zanosiła się płaczem, od razu wiedział, z kim rozmawia.

\- Sarah — wyszeptał do słuchawki, czując, jak łzy, które do tej pory próbował powstrzymać spłynęły po jego policzkach. - Właśnie przeczytałem. Czy to prawda?

Ryan i Sarah nigdy nie było do siebie nastawieni zbyt przyjaźnie. Od samego początku ze sobą rywalizowali, czasem w zbyt zacięty sposób. Jednak Ryan nie potrafił jej w tej chwili nienawidzić za to, że zabrała mu Brendona. Że Brendon właśnie ją wybrał. Że Brendon pozwolił jej odbudować w sobie wszystko, co swoją zazdrością i nienawiścią zniszczył Ryan. Ponieważ Brendon był martwy i jedyną osobą na całym świecie, która mogła zrozumieć ból, który odczuwał była właśnie Sarah.

\- Pojechał tylko po papierosy, zostawił telefon w domu, miał za chwilę wrócić — słychać było, że jest roztrzęsiona. - Kiedy kilka godzin później przyjechała policja...

\- Tak mi przykro — Ryan nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie istniała żadna formułka na pocieszenie kobiety po stracie męża, tym bardziej męża, którego również się kochało. - Sarah, ja... Tak bardzo mi przykro. 

\- Kochałeś go, Ryan? - zapytała, chociaż doskonale znała prawdę. Nie zdobył się na to by potwierdzić, lub zaprzeczyć. 

\- Jeśli mógłbym jakoś pomóc, zrobić coś dla ciebie — powiedział zamiast tego.

Po drugiej stronie było słychać, jak Sarah wyciera nos.

\- Nie sądzę, ale dziękuję. Wiem gdzie cię znaleźć — jej głos stał się odrobinę spokojniejszy, ale dalej było słychać rozpacz. 

\- Dbaj o siebie — wyszeptał do słuchawki.

\- Ty też — zapadło milczenie. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jak zakończyć tą niezręczną i trudną rozmowę. Ryan chciał się już rozłączyć, ale powstrzymał go jej głos. - Ryan, on ciebie też kochał.

Po tych słowach połączenie zostało przerwane, jakby Sarah nie mogła dłużej znieść towarzystwa byłego ukochanego swojego męża. Ryan czuł ciężaru wypowiedzianych przez nią słowa, czuł też, że jeszcze chwila i zupełnie straci panowanie nad sobą. Odsunął od siebie telefon i zatrzasnął laptopa. Nie mógł dłużej znieść widoku tych wszystkich artykułów i zdjęć. Pomieszczenie dookoła niego zaczęło się rozmywać, przez coraz większą ilość łez napływającą do jego oczu, zrobiło mu się słabo. Czuł, że za chwilę straci grunt pod nogami, że cała ta otoczka, świat, który wokół siebie zbudował przez ostatnie lata runie za chwilę z hukiem, a on zostanie pogrzebany pod jego gruzami. Doskonale wiedział, że Sarah miała rację. On i Brendon się kochali. Kochali się tak mocno, że zaczęli niszczyć siebie nawzajem. Sarah była dla Brendona lepsza. Umiała nad nim zapanować, dać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i stabilizacji. Jedyne, co w tamtym okresie mógł mu zapewnić Ryan, to nieprzespane noce wypełnione muzyką i seksem, oraz swój gniew i nienawiść do samego siebie. Odszedł z zespołu i od Brendona, bo nie chciał go zniszczyć. Ale było już za późno, żeby powiedzieć prawdę. 

Zapłakany usiadł na podłodze w kuchni, chowając głowę między kolanami. Nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na upływający czas ani na zmianę pogody. Płakał, dopóki nie poczuł, jak zupełnie opada z sił. Nie robił tego od lat, chyba po raz ostatni, gdy zmarł jego ojciec. Już zapomniał już jakie to paskudne uczucie.

Do wstania z podłogi zmusiło go dopiero ujadanie Dottie, która za wszelką cenę chciała dostać się z powrotem do domu.

Ryan nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Mimo iż nie rozmawiał z Brendonem od lat, czuł ogromną tęsknotę. Wszystko go bolało, fizycznie i psychicznie. Nie potrafił zająć niczym myśli, bo wszystko sprowadzało się do zespołu, albo jego frontmana. Wszystkie drogi zawsze prowadziły go do Brendona, nawet kiedy już się rozstali. Podświadomie robił rzeczy, które sprawią, że będzie dla niego znów zauważalny, jak wtedy w Halloween u Adama Levine'a, gdy przebrał się za gremlina. Teraz gdy Brendona już nie było, Ryan czuł się, jakby jego życie zostało pozbawione sensu.

Przez jakiś czas włóczył się bez celu po domu, karmiąc psa przysmakami z lodówki, wstawiając naczynia do zmywarki, robiąc wszystko, żeby zająć czymś ręce. Wyciągnął z kuchennej szafki fiolkę valium i połknął dwie kapsułki. Kiedy nie zostało mu już nic innego do zrobienia, położył się w sypialni z zamiarem obejrzenia czegoś na DVD, żeby przypadkiem nie natknąć się na wiadomości w telewizji. Nie mógł się zdecydować, co włączyć, żeby znów się nie rozsypać. Ostatecznie wybrał Fight Club, ponieważ film był zbyt brutalny, by przy nim płakać, a młodym Nortonem można się zachwycać bez koncentracji na fabule.

Film był na etapie, w którym główny bohater poznaje Tylera, kiedy Dottie do tej pory zwinięta w kłębek przy właścicielu zerwała się, pobiegła na korytarz i zaczęła szczekać. Ryan by się tym nie przejął, gdyby nie fakt, że przez dźwięki wydobywające się z telewizora przebił się odgłos rozbijanego szkła i wiązanka przekleństw.

Zastał swojego psa w salonie, warczącego na stojącego tyłem mężczyznę ubranego w czerwony garnitur. Pod jego stopami rozbił się w drobny mak szklany kufel. Ryan już zamierzał sięgnąć po telefon, żeby zgłosić włamanie, kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ja tutaj robię? - powiedział Brendon.


	2. II

Ryan stał jak zmrożony, wpatrując w mężczyznę. Był trochę bardziej umięśniony, niż kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli, jego włosy były krótsze i inaczej obcięte, jednak nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tożsamości niespodziewanego gościa. Ryan doskonale znał tę sylwetkę, tę twarz, te oczy, wpatrujące się w niego ze złością. Zbyt dobrze, by mógł się kiedykolwiek pomylić.

Ale Brendon zginął, przecież Sarah to potwierdziła. Może za sobą nie przepadali, ale nie była aż tak okrutna, by oszukać go w takiej sprawie. A Brendon nie był aż tak okrutny, by oszukać swoją żonę. W ten oto sposób Ryan doszedł do jedynego prawidłowego wniosku: miał halucynacje. Na pewno valium w połączeniu z wycieńczeniem organizmu łzami tak zadziałało. Mimo to jednak zapytał:

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przed chwilą zapytałem o to samo. Co ja tu robię? I mógłbyś zabrać tego psa?

Ryan zawołał do siebie Dottie, która posłusznie stanęła przy jego nodze, ciągle jednak taksując intruza czujnym wzrokiem. Pogłaskał ją za uszami, bardziej po to, by uspokoić siebie niż psa. Jego ręce się trzęsły. Znów spojrzał na Brendona, który ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi uparcie oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co tutaj robisz. Przypuszczam, że jesteś snem albo halucynacją spowodowaną moimi wyrzutami sumienia i tęsknotą. Przecież nie żyjesz — Ryan starał się, żeby jego głos był spokojny, jakby zupełnie panował nad sytuacją, co było zupełną bzdurą. Jeśli to był sen, chciał się budzić jak najszybciej, a jeśli to halucynacja, cóż, nigdy więcej nie weźmie tabletek przed sprawdzeniem ich daty ważności.

Brendon wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Nie żyję? Boże, Ross, naćpałeś się? Kto ci naopowiadał takich rzeczy?

\- Właściwie, to twoja żona — tym razem to Ryan skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Brendon jak nikt inny potrafił go irytować, halucynacji też niczego pod tym względem nie brakowało.

\- Od kiedy rozmawiasz z moją żoną? - Brendon wykrzywił usta w grymasie.

\- Od kiedy Brendon nie żyje, na to wygląda. A teraz zgiń, przepadnij, pozwól mi w spokoju opłakiwać śmierć przyjaciela — Ryan wziął na ręce Dottie z zamiarem zaszycia się w swojej sypialni i zostawienia natrętnej halucynacji samej sobie. - A jak już tam stoisz, możesz posprzątać rozbite szkło.

\- Ale ja żyję! Żyję! Jestem tu, stoję, oddycham, cały i zdrowy, garnituj leży na mnie idealnie, tylko nie wiem, jak do cholery się tutaj znalazłem! — z każdym kolejnym słowem głos Brendona stawał się głośniejszy, ostatnie wykrzyczał. Zaczął chodzić po salonie. - Jechałem do sklepu, była noc i padał deszcz. A potem nagle znalazłem się tutaj, z tobą.

Ryan potrząsnął głową. Tylko on mógł wymyślić coś takiego. Tylko jego psychika była na tyle popieprzona, żeby pokazać mu Brendona, żywego, w całej swej chwale, kilkanaście godzin po jego śmierci.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to pewnie nic takiego. Prześpię się, valium przestanie działać, a jak wstanę, już cię tutaj nie będzie. Jeteś tylko halucynacją, Brendon nie żyje — cała ta sytuacja zaczęła go przerastać. Chciał zostać sam, nawet jeżeli już był sam, a jedynym, co mu w tym przeszkadzało była jego własna głowa. Czuł się skołowany jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Ryan, ale ja tu jestem — krzyknął Brendon.

\- W każdej chwili możesz wyjść, nic cię tu nie trzyma — Ryan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Masz rację, nic — usłyszał za swoimi plecami, chwilę później frontowe drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Ryan poszedł do swojej sypialni, położył się w łóżku i zaczął oglądać film w przerwanym wcześniej momencie.

Czuł się jak po trawce. Po dużej ilości dobrej trawki. Miał nadzieję, że ten stan szybko minie i przestanie widzieć swojego byłego, martwego ukochanego w swoim domu. Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy mógł z nim rozmawiać o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Kiedy wszystko między nimi układało się perfekcyjnie, a czas płynął im słodko i leniwie na tworzeniu muzyki i byciu ze sobą. Ukrył twarz w poduszce, żeby stłumić szloch. Płakał cicho, dopóki nie udało mu się zasnąć.

Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, na zewnątrz zaczęło się już ściemniać. Dottie spała zwinięta w kłębek przy jego boku, czuł przyjemne ciepło płynące od małego ciałka, którego obecność podnosiła go na duchu. Pogłaskał ją po grzbiecie.

Czuł się dziwnie posty w środku. Brendon odszedł i Ryan czuł się, jakby zabrał ze sobą częstkę jego duszy. Postanowił nie analizować popołudniowego zajścia. Nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Śmierć bliskiej osoby wywarła na nim taki, a nie inny skutek, a dodatkowe zażycie leków podwoiło efekt. Nie było na to innego wyjaśnienia.

Nie miał ochoty ruszyć się z łóżka i tylko odrobinę wiązało się to ze strachem, że jeśli wyjdzie z sypialni, halucynacja powróci. Nie mógł jednak spędzić reszty życia zamknięty w jednym pomieszczeniu. W końcu któreś z jego przyjaciół by się tym zainteresowało i Ryan prędzej czy później skończyłby w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, wyniesiony z własnego domu. Raczej prędzej, niż później, jeśli tylko opowiedziałby komuś o tym zdarzeniu. To, co działo się w jego głowie, wolał zachować dla siebie, a jedyną osobą, z którą kiedykolwiek dzielił się najskrytszymi myślami i wątpliwościami był Brendon. Nikt do tej pory go tak nie rozgryzł. Brendon poprawnie interpretował każde jego zachowanie, rozumiał każdy motyw postępowania, czytał z niego jak z książki. Z nikim innym nigdy nie był na tyle blisko.

Postanowił, że nie pozwoli, żeby jego postępowaniem kierował lęk przed tym, że znów spotka halucynację swojego zmarłego przyjaciela. Wyplątał się z koca, którym był owinięty i wstał z łóżka. Dottie również się obudziła i ruszyła za swoim panem. Idąc do kuchni, rozejrzał się dokładnie po całym korytarzu i salonie. Wyjrzał nawet na taras, który oświetlały ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Na stoliku znalazł napoczętą paczkę papierosów, którą zostawił tam poprzedniego wieczoru. Wiele razy próbował zerwać z nałogiem, zwykle pod wpływem słów Dana, albo innej bliskiej osoby, ale zawsze kończyło się tak, że po kilku tygodniach kupował nową paczkę. Aktualna sytuacja wymagała nikotyny, dlatego wyciągnął jednego papierosa i zieloną zapalniczkę i go odpalił. Lubił to robić. Był uzależniony, to prawda, ale nigdy by sobie na nie pozwolił, gdyby palenie nie sprawiało mu autentycznej przyjemności.

Z tlącym się papierosem poszedł do kuchni, gdzie na kredensie znalazł umytą poprzedniego wieczoru popielniczkę. W całym domu było pusto, ciszę przerywało chrupanie, kiedy suczka dobrała się do swojej miski. Ryan poczuł się spokojniej. Był sam, jego halucynacja zniknęła. Miał czas, żeby pomyśleć o prawdziwym Brendonie. Powinien zjawić się na pogrzebie. Może i nie stanie w pierwszym rzędzie przy żonie, rodzicach i zespole Brendona, ale kupi kwiaty i kiedy już wszyscy rozejdą się w swoje strony, zostanie z nim. Powie mu wszystko, czego nie miał odwagi do tej pory, poprosi o wybaczenie. Tylko wtedy poczuje się lepiej.

Potrzebował zająć czymś swoje ciało i myśli. Nie chciał też zostawać sam w obawie, że jego psychoza znów da o sobie znać. Mógł zadzwonić do Dana i zaprosić go na wspólny wypad do baru albo na kolację, czuł, że coś takiego dobrze by mu zrobiło. Wyjście do prawdziwych ludzi i opłakiwanie przy nich śmierci Brendona wydawało się znacznie lepszą opcją, niż zostanie w domu i czekanie na powrót halucynacji.

Ryan nie był pewien, czy jego przyjaciele wiedzieli o wypadku. Minęło już wiele godzin, a każda lokalna stacja nadawała o tym od rana. Ryan zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego nikt do niego nie zadzwonił, albo dlaczego to on nie zadzwonił do nikogo, by podzielić się z kimś swoim smutkiem. Minął już czas, w którym wolał być sam. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że wyciszony telefon zostawił w sypialni, dlatego, nawet jeśli kto próbował się z nim skontaktować, nie osiągnął zamierzonego efektu.

Znalazł kilka nieodebranych połączeń i SMS-ów, postanowił jednak odpowiedzieć na nie później i wybrał pierwszy na liście najczęściej używanych kontaktów numer Dana.

\- Ryan? - usłyszał w słuchawce zamiast powitania, zanim skończył się drugi sygnał. - Dzwoniłem do ciebie jakieś milion razy.

Odchrząknął.

\- Wyciszyłem telefon, nie pomyślałem, że ktoś będzie do mnie dzwonił, przepraszam — odpowiedział. Słyszał swoje własne słowa i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, jak pusto i słabo brzmiały.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Ryan rozpoznawał w głosie Dana nutkę zmartwienia. - Widziałem w telewizji.

Nie musiał nawet mówić, co takiego dokładnie widział. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, o co chodzi. Unikanie nazywania rzeczy po imieniu wydawało się łatwiejsze i, na razie, mniej bolesne.

\- Niezupełnie — odpowiedział. - Nie. Właściwie to nic nie jest w porządku — dodał po kilku sekundach ciszy. Nie mógł nazwać tych zdarzeń w porządku. Śmierć Brendona, smutek, płacz, w końcu ta halucynacja. To ostatnie całkiem już wyprowadziło go z równowagi.

\- Przykro mi, wiem, ile dla ciebie znaczył — Dan mówił szeptem, jakby bał się, że spłoszy swojego rozmówcę, jeśli jego głos stanie się chociaż odrobinę głośniejszy. Ryan to doceniał.

\- Tak, wiem. Doceniam — nie był w stanie zdobyć się na nic innego. Nie teraz i nie przez telefon. Chciał porozmawiać o tym, co czuje, ale twarzą w twarz. - Właściwie, chciałem zapytać, czy masz czas gdzieś wyskoczyć.

Obawiał się trochę, że jeśli coś teraz zje, może zwymiotować, ale z drugiej strony, przez cały dzień żył jedynie na kawie, papierosie i strachu. Zdecydowanie powinien co w siebie wmusić.

\- Jasne — od razu padła odpowiedź. - Przyjadę po ciebie za pół godziny.

\- Okay, do zobaczenia — Ryan zerwał połączenie.

Nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym, jak sztucznie brzmiała rozmowa między nim, a aktualnie najbliższą mu osobą. Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie żadnych emocji. Może później... Kiedy już Dan będzie obok, przełamie się i powiem o wszystkim, co mu leży na sercu. O wszystkich uczuciach, jakie wywołała w nim śmierć Brendona. Może.

Wziął prysznic i włożył czyste ubrania. Na palec wsunął sygnet, który dostał od Brendona lata wcześniej. Brendon nosił swój cały czas, nawet po rozstaniu i ślubie z Sarah. Ryan zakładał go rzadko, ale kiedy już to robił, czuł jego ciężar, przytłaczające poczucie winy. Tego dnia potrzebował mieć na sobie coś związanego ze zmarłym, jako przypomnienie. Chciał czuć przy sobie jego obecność.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, jego oczy były przekrwione, twarz blada a włosy w zupełnym nieładzie. Nie wstydził się łez i śladów po nich przed bliskimi, jednak wyjście na zewnątrz, gdzie ludzie mogą go rozpoznać, było inną sprawą. Śmierć Brendona nie była jego własną tragedią, była tragedią tysięcy fanów, przyjaciół i rodziny. On nie zaliczał się już do dwóch ostatnich kategorii, ale miał prawo do żałoby.

Kilka minut przed wyznaczonym czasem był już gotowy do wyjścia. Włożył skórzaną kurtkę, chociaż pomimo tego, że słońce już zaszło, na zewnątrz było ciepło. Wypuścił Dottie i usiadł na kanapie, zarzucając nogi na szklaną ławę prawie w całości zajętą przez książki, gazety i kubki. Salon pogrążony był w ciszy. Ryan starał się poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką pozostawiła po sobie halucynacja Brendona był roztrzaskany na podłodze kufel, ale równie dobrze mogła strącić go Dottie. To nie był żaden dowód, to po prostu przypadek. Ryan nie za bardzo wierzył w duchy i nawiedzenia, za to wierzył w psychologię. Jedyne racjonalne wytłumaczenie to obraz, który stworzył w swojej własnej głowie.

Z myśli wyrwał go dźwięk klaksonu. Dan stał na jego podjeździe i czekał, aż wyjdzie, więc Ryan zawołał psa, zgasił światło i zamknął drzwi frontowe. W kilku krokach znalazł się przy aucie przyjaciela, usiadł na miejscu pasażera i zapiął pas.

\- Pizza we włoskiej knajpce? - zapytał Dan, cofając z podjazdu.

Ryan myślach przeanalizował drogę, jaką mają do pokonania i z niepokojem uświadomił sobie, że mają do przejechania krzyżowanie, na którym doszło do wypadku.

\- Chyba wolę burgery od Tony'ego — odpowiedział.

\- Mogę jechać na około, Ryan — mężczyzna bezbłędnie rozszyfrował jego tok rozumowania. Był dobrym przyjacielem i doskonale go znał. - Jeśli nie chcesz tamtędy przejeżdżać, nie będę miał ci tego za złe — zatrzymał się przy zjeździe na główną drogę. Był ostrożny za kierownicą.

\- Dzięki — mruknął.

Dan nic nie odpowiedział, koncentrując się na drodze. Ryan skupił się na światłach innych samochodów i budynków. Jaskrawe kolory rozświetlały mrok nocy, raziły w oczy. Los Angeles nocą było piękne, ale nie tak jasne, nie tak kolorowe, nie tak niesamowite, jak Las Vegas. W oczach człowieka, który spędził tam całą młodość i widział wszystkie jego złe i dobre strony na zawsze już pozostanie najpiękniejsze. Powrót myślami do miasta, w którym dorastał wiązało się z wieloma zarówno pięknymi, jak i bolesnymi wspomnieniami. Las Vegas było powiązane z Brendonem i jego ojcem, dwoma osobami, które kochał i które stracił. Z perspektywy czasu Ryan widział podobieństwo, jakie łączyło dwóch najważniejszych w jego życiu mężczyzn. Obaj byli wspaniali, obu zawiódł, obaj nie żyją. Mógłby tak wyliczać w nieskończoność, ale każde kolejne porównanie było szpilką wbijającą się w jego serce. Nie wiedział, jak wiele jest ich w stanie znieść.

Spędzili całą drogę w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Ryan ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy Dan zaparkował przecznicę od restauracji. Noc była ciepła i Ryan zaczął żałować, że ubrał kurtkę.

Lokal, który wybrali, był niewielki, utrzymany w ciepłej kolorystyce, z ceglanymi zdobieniami. Pułki były wypełnione książkami, a na jednym z parapetów stał prawdziwy włoski motocykl. Podawali tam najlepszą pizzę w całym mieście. Przy drewnianym barze stał okrągły, niski właściciel, który zdążył ich zapamiętać, bo przez jakiś czas przesiadywali tam bardzo często. Wybrali jeden z okrągłych dwuosobowych stolików pod oknem. Chwilę później pojawiła się kelnerka z kartami. Zapaliła malutką świeczkę w szklanej podstawce stojącą między nimi.

\- Jak się czujesz? - ciszę przerwał Dan, wertując menu.

Ryan westchnął. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na rozmowę, ale nie mógł też ciągle od niej uciekać.

\- Jak gówno się czuję — odpowiedział. - Jak ty byś się czuł, gdyby któraś z twoich byłych zginęła w wypadku? Albo twój przyjaciel? Zsumuj to. Dokładnie tak się teraz czuję.

\- Nie rozmawiałeś z nim od lat. Na imprezie u Levine'a bałeś się do niego podejść — zauważył Dan.

\- Bo mnie nienawidził. I nie zaprzeczaj temu, wiem, że tak było. Po tym, jak go zostawiłem z zespołem i wszystkim, w ogóle mu się nie dziwię — Ryan starał się nie podnosić głosu tak, żeby żaden z pozostałych gości restauracji nie usłyszał rozmowy. - Sam siebie za to nienawidzę — dodał po chwili. - Przez to, że z nim nie rozmawiałem, czuję się jeszcze gorzej. Nie zdążyłem...

\- Czy pragną panowie złożyć już zamówienie? - przerwał mu głos kelnerki, wyrastającej przy stoliku jak spod ziemi.

\- Proszę małą Piccante — Dan zwrócił się do kelnerki.

\- Dla mnie Con Pollo — Ryan wybrał pierwszą pozycję menu, jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy. - Bez karczochów.

\- Coś do picia? - kelnerka posłała im firmowy lekko sztuczny uśmiech.

\- Butelkę dobrego, słodkiego wina. Może być czerwone — zdecydował szybko Ryan. Miał ochotę trochę się napić. Może wtedy będzie mu łatwiej powiedzieć wszystko, co chciał. Spojrzał na Dana, który nie patrzył na niego karcąco, jak za każdym razem, gdy Ryan zamawiał dla siebie dużo alkoholu. Tym razem wyglądał na smutnego.

\- Dwa kieliszki? - zapytała dziewczyna znad swojego notesu.

\- Dla mnie wodę mineralną, prowadzę — Dan uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, nagląco.

Dziewczyna odeszła, a między nimi znów zapadła cisza. Ryan nerwowo zaczął skubać serwetkę, unikając wzroku przyjaciela. Chwilę później do ich stolika podszedł właściciel z odkorkowaną butelką czerwonego wina, którego nazwy Ryan nie znał. Wypełnił do połowy kieliszek na wysokiej nóżce, postawił przed Danem szklankę z wodą i życzył udanego wieczoru.

\- Chcesz się zalać w trupa? - zapytał Dan, biorąc łyk. Widząc jednak, jak Ryan się krzywi szybko się poprawił. - Wybacz, może to nie najlepszy dobór słów.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie. Butelka wina nie zrobi mi dużej krzywdy — powąchał wino, potem spróbował. - Dobre.

\- Nigdy nie sprzedali mi tutaj złego wina — Ryan widział troskę w oczach Dana. Nie obwiniał go za to, że się o niego troszczy. Nie był jeszcze do końca w stanie przyznać tego przed samym sobą, ale potrzebował tej troski. - Po prostu się martwię Ryro. Widzę, że jest ci ciężko. Wiem o tobie i Brendonie wystarczająco wiele. Słuchałem tysiące razy, jak się obwiniasz, jak żałujesz, że odszedłeś. Już nawet nie liczę, ile razy pijany mówiłeś o tym, jak mocno za nim tęsknisz — Dan oparł się łokciami o stół i oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach. - Ale zapewniam cię, że nie miałeś wpływu na zdarzenia ubiegłej nocy. Nie mogłeś temu zapobiec.

Ryan słuchał, wpatrzony w punkt na ścianie. Wiedział, że Dan to powiem. Przecież on sam miał świadomość, że nie mógł tego powstrzymać, właśnie dlatego czuł się tak źle. Gdyby wiedział... mógłby poprosić Brendona o spotkanie, porozmawiać z nim, przeprosić. Ale nikt nie wie takich rzeczy i jest już za późno. Nikt nie dostaje drugiej szansy. Dlatego to tak mocno bolało.

\- Wiem — odpowiedział w końcu. - Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś, doceniam to.

Znał Dana na tyle, by wiedzieć, że każde jego słowo jest szczere. I naprawdę z całego serca doceniał to, że ma kogoś takiego jak on do własnej dyspozycji. Uwielbiał jego towarzystwo, nawet, wtedy gdy obaj milczeli.

Tym razem też zjedli swoje posiłki w milczeniu, co jakiś czas rzucając sobie pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia. Tylko czasem zamieniali kilka zdań na mało znaczące, neutralne tematy. Ryan pił wolno swoje wino, idealnie komponowało się z pizzą, którą zamówił. Malutka świeczka między nimi zaczęła dogasać, kiedy poprosił o rachunek. Zapłacił za siebie i za Dana, nie słuchając jego protestów. Zwykle postawienie kolacji komuś, kogo lubi poprawiało mu humor. Liczył na to, że tym razem też to zadziała chociaż trochę.

Kiedy ruszyli w drogę powrotną, było przed północą. Ryan czuł się senny przez ilość wypitego wina i ciężar całego dnia. Marzył o tym, żeby położyć się do łóżka i zasnąć, a rano obudzić się ze świadomością, że to był tylko koszmar. Alkohol pomógł. Nie czuł smutku ani żalu. Właściwie nic już nie czuł.

\- Zostać z tobą? - zapytał Dan, kiedy zaparkował przed domem Ryana.

\- Nic mi nie jest, jedź do domu — zapewnił go Ryan, chociaż noc z osobą śpiącym na kanapie, której oddech mógłby usłyszeć, jeśli zostawiłby uchylone drzwi, była kuszącą perspektywą. Sam musiał stawić temu czoła.

\- W razie czego dzwoń.

\- Jasne, napiszę do ciebie jutro — odpowiedział, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Noc zrobiła się chłodniejsza, nad drzewami wznosił się jasny księżyc w nowiu. Ryan otulił się kurtką i ruszył w stronę domu.


End file.
